Jack Bruce
'Jack Bruce '(ジャック・ブルース Jakku Burūsu) is a protagonist of Underworld Boogaloo. A former policeman and Stand Fighter, Jack Bruce is now a alcoholic who does odd jobs, living from paycheck to paycheck. He was born with his stand, White Boom, and he was scouted by both Police departments and Stand Fighting gyms. Thus, he took on a day job of being a policeman while at night, he was a Stand Fighter. He gained enough popularity to be sponsored by --- in the Grand Tourney, but he lost in the first match of the finals bracket, entirely shattering his ego. Over the next ten years, he lost his day job and his reputation after he turned to alcoholism and gambling to cope with his shattered ego. At that point, Jack Bruce had degenerated into such a shell of his former self that he was planning to kill himself; however, just as he was about to do so, his former sponsor by sheer luck found him another opportunity in the Grand Tourney. Jack's stand energy aspect is darkness, meaning that his stand energy causes anything it touches to be drawn towards Jack. Jack's music theme is The Theme of Sachio by mabanua. This theme plays whenever Jack makes a hard gamble to either win or lose. Appearance Jack is average in terms of height, but he boasts a toned build from his old Stand Fighting days. He has disheveled blonde hair and a small goatee. Jack's typical attire consists of a Hawaiian T-Shirt paired with a pair of black pants. A notable item that Jack wears is his single cross-shaped earring. Typically, his shirt is pink with magenta lilies on it, but his shirts can vary from having different color schemes to having entirely different flower patterns. Personality Jack is a wild individual who is hard to understand and predict. At one moment, he may seem jovial, while at another moment, he may seem suicidal. A twisted side of his personality is that he wishes to use the Grand Tourney's harsh stand battles as a method to either commit suicide or restore all of his former glory, which is an extremely hard gamble. However, despite Jack's tendency to swing crazily in terms of mood and actions, Jack is not only experienced but also quick-to-learn too. Although he is far past the age of caring about academics, street smarts, or even battle tactics, he was once a policeman and a Stand Fighter, and he has retained experiences from being in those jobs and has used them to think up creative ways out of tough situations. Furthermore, Jack is extremely determined; he has gotten right back up in situations where other people would've been knocked out. Above all, though, Jack treats fights like gambling, making risky decisions that could either end up in either the opponent or Jack himself losing in an instant. This "gambling" was shown in Jack's fight against Kukri in the Grand Tourney preliminaries, where Kukri was strangling Jack, and within his last breaths Jack managed to incapacitate Kukri with a randomly aimed attack from his stand. Jack's temperament is wild. Sometimes, he will never lose his temper and always remain calm while, in other cases, he can snap within seconds and explode on whoever is near him. Both the "wild" personality and the "battle gambling" have garnered a unique persona for Jack, giving him a surprisingly good reputation. Furthermore, Jack's honest humbleness when it comes to both his own and his opponents' abilities result in him being more respected. Jack never kills anyone he fights, hence his stand's abilities focusing more on restraining than damaging. Indeed, that stand's restraining abilities are capable of capturing both stands and humans within a few seconds if the target isn't prepared. Regardless of his crazy temperament, Jack always vows to never kill anyone and to always get involved and understand the situation as much as he can. Jack has no close friends, but he does have a lot of "buddies" that fit him in certain situations. His personality it too wild to maintain a serious relationship with anyone. For example, only when he's calm, he has buddies that he goes out and parties with. When he's temperamental, he has a different set of friends that do crime under his supervision. Another reason he has no friends is because he is quite selfish. Most of his actions are for his own good, and even as a Stand Fighter and a policeman, he did those two jobs for the respect and honor they brought him. Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: White Boom White Boom is a stand Jack Bruce acquired at birth. It appeared specifically when Jack wanted to protect himself, forming around Jack's body and acting like a shield. The stand itself not only allows Jack to propel himself at high speeds with rocket boosters but also fire tough nets from its cannon that can affect stands. White Boom acts as a means for Jack to strengthen his own combat, rather than an independent body that Jack can control while sitting back. This specific relationship between Jack and his stand is a manifestation of Jack himself wanting to fight rather than wanting a stand to fight for him. White Boom's medium-range abilities boost Jack's inherent range, the stand's rocket boosters increase Jack's inherent speed, and the stand's tough metal-like armor protects Jack from attacks, but the stand itself has no sentience being unable to act or even fight, instead allowing Jack to fight while helping Jack fight. Reminiscent of his days as a policeman, Jack still has the word "police" branded on his stand to show off his former affiliation. White Boom itself is a suit stand that focuses on defense and incapacitation more than offense and damaging. Thus, it increases Jack's defense and speed while summoned, but it has no effect on Jack's attack. Additionally, the nets this stand fires do not have any damaging effects on the stands they capture, as the nets' sole purposes are to capture rather than kill. Personal Intelligence Jack's intelligence doesn't lie in the ability to learn things quickly. Rather, it lies in the ability to retain experiences and use repeated formulas and tested tactics combined with situational awareness to creatively solve modern problems. For example, he is more likely to test out the strategies he used against stands when he was a professional Stand Fighter than invent a strategy on the run, like certain younger competitors would do. Aside from this, however, Jack is rather average in terms of intelligence. Unluckiness/Luckiness Jack sees his life as a series of either extremely lucky or unlucky events with no middle ground. For example, he considers getting into his Stand Fighting gym or being hired as a policeman as extremely lucky events while losing his first Grand Tourney and turning to alcohol are extremely unlucky events. Jack has the superstition that if he is facing a series of unlucky events, he believes that he can cash them in for a single lucky moment. On the other hand, if he is facing a series of lucky events, he believes that all of those events will crash down on him in a single unlucky event. This process of thinking, although superstitious and mostly untrue, does have its roots in the scientific probability of certain events happening. Therefore, Jack essentially can make vague and distant predictions that are usually true, based on the types of events that have already happened to him in the past. History Trivia * Jack Bruce's original name was planned to be Eric Clapton, but YuveYu thought that the name "Eric Clapton" would be too much of a typecast into the JoJo trend of naming characters after musicians. * Jack Bruce's appearance is based on that of Meme Oshino's from the Monogatari series. Similarly to Oshino, both characters are morally neutral (albeit they are neutral for different reasons). Category:Stand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Stand Fighters Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:YuveYu